newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Marionetkowe społeczeństwo
Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race Odcinek 11 - Marionetkowe społeczeństwo Wprowadzenie Don: Witam państwa w kolejnym odcinku w którym 12 drużyn zmierzy się z konkurencjami na całym świecie. Zwycięzcy sezonu otrzymają nagrodę w postaci 1.000.000 dolarów kanadyjskich. To jest Totalna Porażka: Niebezpieczny Wyścig! Don: 'W japońskim lesie samobójców Aokighara zdobywcy pierwszego miejsca, czyli Dawni Wymiatacze odbierają wskazówkę. ''Owen bierze wskazówkę, a Chris ją czyta. '''Chris: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie rozpoczniecie w... Pjongjangu! Tylko nie tam! Don: Pjongjang to stolica Korei Północnej, najniebezpieczniejszego państwa na świecie. Za każde drobne przewinienie żołnierze Kim Dzong Una aresztują, a następnie przeważnie biorą tę osobę do obozu pracy. Ludzie żyją w skrajnej biedzie i propagandzie komunizmu, a Kim Dzong Un wraz ze swoją partią pławią się w bogactwie państwa. Społeczeństwo nie ma nawet prawa opuścić granic państwa ponieważ są one pilnie strzeżone przez wojsko. To chyba najgorsze miejsce na ziemi. Zawodnicy lecą samolotem na lotnisko gdzie biorą się za złapanie taksówki. Jako pierwsi do Don boxa docierają Nerdzi. Cameron bierze i czyta wskazówkę. Cameron: Zadanie albo-albo. Pomóżcie tutejszym lub swoim. Że niby co? Don: W zadaniu albo-albo zawodnicy mogą albo, włamać się do pałacu Kim Dzong Una i ukraść wór jedzenia dla tutejszego szefa pomocy biednym, albo zrobić po 3 zdjęcia tajnych miejsc i przekazać je dziennikarzowi w brytyjskiej ambasadzie. Po wykonanych zadaniach należy udać się do strefy luzu która znajduje się na granicy z Rosją. Jeśli któraś z drużyn trafi do więzienia dostanie kolejne wskazówki co dalej ma robić. Zawodnicy zaczynają wybierać poszczególne zadania. Cameron: Prawdopodobieństwo, że mnie złapią jest znikome. Bierzemy pałac. Junior: Ja jestem szybkim dzieckiem więc gdyby żołnierze mnie zauważyli to mnie nie dogonią. Bierzemy zdjęcia. Max: A ja bym tam poznał tego całego Kim Dzong Una. To musi być nikczemnik na moim poziomie. Bierzemy pałac. Tyler: Szybko biegam, bo nawet nazwa naszej drużyny to Biegacze więc uciekniemy wojskowym. Bierzemy zdjęcia. Złośnicy, Nerdzi, Gotki, Dawni wymiatacze, Mutanci i Farmerzy biorą się za zadanie z pałacem przy czym Sobowtóry, Przyrodnicy, Biegacze, Dzieciaki, Fani i Łyżwiarze biorą się za zdjęcia. Pierwsze drużyny docierają do pałacu nie dając zauważyć się służbie. Zanim wchodzą do pałacu obmyślają plan wejścia. Harold: No dobra moi mili. Jeśli chcemy uniknąć więzienia musimy współpracować i nie dać się złapać... Ezekiel: Grr! Daj ty spokój! Trzeba ich zaatakować od razu! Do ataku! Mutanci postanawiają zaatakować wojskowych jednak zostają obezwładnieni paralizatorem i trafiają do więzienia. Cameron: A, więc to będzie trudniejsze niż sądziłem. Ale nie bójcie się mam, bo plan. Gwen: No to mów mój geniuszu. Cameron: Plan jest taki. Farmerzy odwrócą uwagę strażników którzy będą ich gonić. Wówczas Owen obezwładni ich gazami. Kiedy strażnicy będą nieprzytomni weźmiemy ich przepustki oraz mundury. Tym którym mundurów zabraknie będziemy udawać, że są więźniami. Potem każdy z nas rozejrzy się po pałacu i poszuka jedzenia. Kiedy wszyscy działają według planu Camerona, inne drużyny wykonują zdjęcia. Biegacze, Dzieciaki, Przyrodnicy i Sobowtóry zaczynają wykonywać zadania. Fani i Łyżwiarze udają się do ambasady. Topher: No to teraz trzeba już tylko niezauważenie przejść do ambasady. Nagle Sierra spostrzega małą biedną dziewczynkę. Sierra: Ojej. Jak tam mała? Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na zmartwioną? Poczekaj. Dam ci mój telefon na rozweselenie. Topher: Nie! Sierra! Czekaj! Stój! Całą sytuację wnet zauważa pobliski strażnik. Od razu aresztuje Fanów. Tymczasem u Łyżwiarzy. Josee: Już nic nam nie przeszkodzi w dojściu do wygranej. Jacques: Tak jest! Nic nie może pójść nie taaa... Nagle Jacques potyka się o kamień i rozbija aparat. Zauważa to pobliski który od razu ich aresztuje. W pałacu natomiast pozostałe drużyny mają problem z odnalezieniem jedzenia. Scott: No i co? Tutaj nic nie ma. Chris: Hej patrzcie! To drzwi do pokoju Kim Dzong Una. Tam na pewno jest jedzenie. Problem w tym, że tylko on może tam wejść. Harold: Chwila. Mam pomysł. Crimson. Czy możesz pożyczyć mi czarną farbę oraz biały makijaż? Crimson: Pewnie. Mam tego całe zapasy więc bież ile chcesz. Harold: Dobrze. Max i Eva. Musicie się zgodzić abym was pomalował. Harold oblewa czarną farbą ubrania Max'a i Evy. Ucharakteryzował ich na... Harold: Proszę bardzo! Oto wykapany przywódca Korei Kim Dzong Un i jego małżonka Ri Sol Ju! Max: Kurczę! Ty to masz talent Harold. Jednak skoro jestem przynętą operacji to muszę coś z tego mieć. Owen: Niby co? Max: Pozwolicie nam zająć jako pierwsi miejsce w strefie luzu. Rodney: No dobrze. Niech będzie. Chris: Ale my z Owen'em nie mamy mundurów strażników. Jak wejdziemy do środka? Eva: Dostaniecie jedzenie od nas gdy stąd wyjdziemy. Strażnicy na widok pomalowanych przywódców Korei otwierają drzwi do pokoju Kim Dzong Una. Zawodnicy biorą jedzenie i wynoszą je z pokoju. Złośnicy zamierzają dać jedzenie Dawnym wymiataczom. Max: Trzymajcie! Obyście się kiedyś nam odwdzięczyli. Chris: No dobra! A teraz spadajmy stąd. Nagle jeden ze strażników zauważa Złośników i Dawnych wymiataczy z jedzeniem. Złośnicy nie dając się zdemaskować zdradzają ich. Max: Aresztować ich! Po tych słowach Dawni wymiatacze zostają aresztowani. Nagle przy wyjściu Złośnicy napotykają na prawdziwego Kim Dzong Una wraz z żoną. Osłupieni strażnicy dowiadują się którzy są fałszywi po tym jak zaczyna padać deszcz i zaczyna zmywać ze Złośników czarną farbę. Max: Wiejemy! Kim Dzong Un wszczyna alarm. Zawodnicy wykonują zadania i udają się do strefy luzu. Jako pierwsi docierają... * Złośnicy - 1 * Dzieciaki - 2 * Nerdzi - 3 * Gotki - 4 * Przyrodnicy - 5 * Sobowtóry - 6 * Biegacze - 7 * Farmerzy - 8 Pozostałe cztery drużyny przebywają w więzieniu. W jedzeniu ze stołówki więziennej dostają wskazówki. Chris: Jeśli chcecie wyrwać się z więzienia... Dakota: ...musicie zrobić podkop pod celą... Sierra: ...potem przedrzeć się przez zaminowaną granicę państwa... Jacques: ... i dotrzeć do strefy luzu. Zawodnicy biorą się za kopanie i wydostają się na powierzchnię. Zaczynają biec przez pole minowe do strefy luzu. Jednak nikomu nie udaje się przedrzeć pod ostrzałem żołnierzy i drużyny zaczynają wpadać na miny. Wybuch min sprawia, że do strefy luzu jako ostatni docierają... * Łyżwiarze - 9 * Fani - 10 Mutanci i Dawni wymiatacze dają specjalnie wysadzić się minom jednak tym drugim się nie udaje i lądują na drucie kolczastym. * Mutanci - 11 Don: Dawni wymiatacze. Wylecieliście dosłownie i w przenośni. A może i nie, bo to runda bez eliminacji! Zostajecie! * Dawni wymiatacze -12 Chris: To dobrze. Bo za ten milion to ufunduje sobie wieczne spa. Owen: A ja solidną wyżerkę. Don: A my przenosimy się dalej i oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Niebezpieczny Wyścig! Kategoria:Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Stefana Kategoria:Odcinki